The beginnings of Chinese civilization
Geographically and climatically China has a wide range of favourable conditions for human settlement, which took place 500,000 years ago. A turning point was reached at about 1600 BC when China entered the Bronze Age. It was then that Chinese culture took shape, as written languages, philosophies and stable socio-political and economic structures gradually emerged China has been inhabited continuously by humans since very early times. Remains of early hominines which are similar to those from Java, have been found across large areas of southeast China. In about 500,000 BC Pekin Man - Homo Erectus - was living around Pohai and in the southeast and possibly in central and southern China as well, Homo Sapiens first appeared in Paleolithic cultures in the Ordos region, in the north and in the southwest in about 30,000 BC. Later Mesolithic cultures flourished in the north, south and southwest and in Taiwan. Early agriculturalists Neolithic agricultural communities, the immediate ancestors of Chinese civilization, arose around 7500 BC in what is now southern CHina and in the loess-covered lands of the north and northeast, where the well-drained soil of the river terraces was ideal for primitive agriculture. One of the best early sites is Pan-p'o, with round and rectangular houses, pottery kilms and a cemetery area. In the valley of the Yellow River, early agriculture depended heavily on millet, but in the Yangtze delta area evidence of rice-paddies dates from the 5th millennium BC. By 3000 BC, more sophisticated skills developed, including the carving of jade, and small townships rather than villages began to emerge. Around 1600 BC China entered the Bronze Age with its first archaeologically proven dynasty, the Shang (c''. 1520-1030 BC). Chasing copper mines, the Shang moved their capital at least six times, and three, at Cheng-chou, Erh-li-t'ou and An-yang, have been excavated. Many smaller Shang sites have been found and some are now known from the Yangtze valley in central China indicating the Shang expnasion southward. In addition, the Shang had trade relations with most of the northern and central east Asian community. The Chou dynasty In the 11th century BC the Shang territory was conquered by the Chou, of different ethnic origin, who inhabited the northwest border of the Shang domain. The chou gradually extended their sovereignty, including the entire middle and lower reaches of the Yellow River and parts of the middle basin of the Yangtze. At first their capital lay near Hsi-an. The Chou territory was divided into numerous domians among the king and the elites - a system of delegated authority similar to the later European feudal system. Until the 8th century BC the Chou constantly extended their territory. About 770 BC, however, internal disorders broke the kingdom into numerous units and forced the Chou king to abandon his homeland in the Wei valley and move to the eastern capital at Lo-yang, where his power diminished. Over the next two and a half centuries wars caused more than 100 petty units to be swallowed up by some 20 of the more powerful ones, among whom there emerged a clear pecking order. The Shang and early Chou periods were differentiated from their predecessors by their political organization and their bronze technology, and also by the use of writing: their culture was already recognizably "Chinese". Their cities maintained a hierarchy of nobles, royal officers and court servants. They drew support from communities of craftsmen, working in bronze, jade, wood, stone, ceramics and textiles. Peasants working the various domains that belonged to the landed classes produced revenues and foodstuffs. Market activities were common and mint currencies were in use. Bronze was used for rirtual objects and a wide range of weapons and tools, with the exception of farming equipment. Farmers working in the fields continued to use stone implements, growing rice, millet, barley and hemp and raising pigs, poultry and silkworms. Towards the end of the period, the old social order began to collapse. The more powerful units employed bureaucrats rather than the hereditary nobility of older times. A new group of administrators (''shih) emerged. A leading figure among this group, Confucius, formulated a new ethos, which was to have currency far into the future and beyond China's territory.